Reunion Soldiers
by Freia Minori
Summary: hiatus


Witka! po długiej nieobecności...(ile to było?) pojawiam się z nowym fickiem. Inna tematyka niż M&A? no cóż odmienność też chyba ok co nie ?w każdym razie mam nadziej, że dzieło (buahahaha), które macie przed sobą spodoba się wam (i napisać mi o tym XP) i jeszcze coś... pozdr dla wszystki polaków piszących na XD

* * *

Final Fantasy

Rebirth

Prolog I

Lifestream... Strumień życia, ... który jedno życie pochłonął... i... które teraz odda...

Prolog II

Jakieś dwa tygodnie... Niebo było dziwnie czerwone. W środku nocy; księżyc zniknął na moment. Ta czarna plama... Czy to spadło na naszą planetę? Od tego czasu...lifestream jest jakiś niespokojny. Coś jest nie tak. Jakby energia przestała krążyć. A może coś ją zatrzymało ... ?

- Cloud?

- ...

- Na co się patrzysz?

- Ja...

- Tam za oknem. Coś tam jest?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Zamyśliłem się.

- Cloud

- Tak, Marlene?

- To czerwone niebo. Co to było Cloud?

Wziął ją na kolana.

- Nie wiem Marlene...

Chapter - Rebirth

- To już 3 lata odkąd jej nie ma...

Tifa lekko kiwnęła głową.

- Musi być mu ciężko. On chyba coś do niej czuł.

- ...

- Czemu nic nie mówisz, Tifa!

- Daj spokój Barret...

- Nie! To nie w porządku! Znasz go tyle lat i nic nie chcesz zrobić! Ten facet sam nie wyjdzie z inicjatywą! Umów się z nim!

- ...

- Słuchasz mnie!

Wycierała naczynia, układała sztućce. Codzienne czynności w barze.

- Ja i Cloud jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. TYLKO przyjaciółmi...

- To to zmieńcie!

- Barret, nie możesz zmusić ludzi... Zresztą Cloud by nie chciał... ja nie chcę...

Barret gapił się z otwartymi ustami.

- Co Ty... Odbiło Ci!

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie chcę odebrać mu wspomnienia... wspomnień... o niej... Barret, nie rozumiesz. On tylko to ma... Po niej została mu tylko pamięć. Myślę, że on nie chce tego utracić...

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna spuścił głowę. Jakoś ciężko było mu to przemilczeć. Chciał coś powiedzieć, dodać od siebie. Ale milczał. Tak lepiej. Jeszcze palnie coś głupiego.

Skrzypnęły drzwi wejściowe. Marlene wpadła uradowana do środka. Za nią wszedł Cloud. Zamknął ostrożnie drzwi. Barret rozchmurzył się.

- Marlene! Gdzie się podziewałaś tyle czasu? Cloud pokazał Ci coś ciekawego?

- Wszystko! Wszystko mi pokazał!

Dziewczynka wskoczyła Barretowi na kolana. Cloud stał milczący przy wejściu. Uśmiechał się tylko. Tifa zagadnęła.

- Późno wróciliście... Marlene przeciągała?

Przytaknął. Tifa chciała rozwinąć rozmowę, ale Marlene rzuciła się Cloudowi na szyję.

- Cloud, obiecaj, że jutro też tam pójdziemy!

Blondyn wziął ją na barana.

- Jeśli chcesz.

- Chcę!

Marlene przytuliła się do buzi ex-soldier'a.

Tifa posmutniała. Coś ukłuło ją w sercu.

- Byłbyś idealnym ojcem... - szepnęła sama do siebie.

Barret ryknął.

- Hola! Gdzie zabierasz moją Marlene!

Cloud ściągnął brwi.

- Wyluzuj Barret, to bezpieczne miejsce.

- Ale GDZIE TO JEST!

Marlene roześmiała się. Barret popatrzył się na nią zdziwiony.

- Nad rzeką, nad rzeką!

- Ale Marlene... - Barret zmieszał się - Na pewno nic Ci nie grozi?

Tifa zaśmiała się.

- Barret, przecież to gadki Clouda! Jeśli Cloud uważa to miejsce za bezpieczne, to nawet mucha tam nie zdechnie. 3

Blondyn udał, że tego nie słyszy.

- Chyba masz rację. - Barret podrapał się po głowie.

- To idziemy! - zarządziła Marlene.

* * *

W pięknym dotychczas lesie pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Ciemna skała leżała pośrodku miejsca, które kiedyś było polaną, a teraz obszar w około był cały czarny. Wszelka roślinność wokół czarnej plamy zgniła, uschła bądź powymierała. Od czasu gdy to się pojawiło, żadne zwierzę nie znalazło się w tej okolicy. Wydawałoby się, że miejsce w zasięgu 2km wokół czarnego kamienia umarło. Była to najszpetniejsza część tego lasu. Martwe centrum. A jednak...

Kilka dni później kawałek tej skały odpadł od reszty. Ze środka zaczęła wypływać jasnobłękitna ciecz. Kolejne jej krople rozbryzgiwały się na odłupanej, ciemnej części. Przy kamieniu powstała kałuża. Ziemia, która pokrył płyn, pulsowała. Wokół lasu zaczęła gromadzić się dziwna mgła. Między drzewami pojawiły się złote błyski. Mknęły ku centrum.

* * *

Noc za oknem przykryła ciemnością całą okolicę. Na czarnej łunie nie pojawiła się ani jedna gwiazda. Ciemne niebo pochłonęło wszelkie odgłosy życia. Bezdenna cisza. Przerywał ją od czasu do czasu wiatr, który błąkał się między wzniesieniami. Do pomieszczeń wlewało się światło księżyca. Cisza... Spokój...Sny...

Ciało Clouda zadrżało. Usta bezgłośnie wymówiły jakieś słowo. Powieki lekko drgnęły...

Oślepiło go białe światło. "Czy to już dzień? Co to... takie ciepłe..." Jasność zmalała. Lekki wiatr przeczesał jego blond włosy. Ku niemu zaczęła zbliżać się jakaś postać.

- Aerith...?

Postać zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się i wskazała palcem jakiś punkt. Cloud ostrożnie podszedł w tym kierunku.

- Widzisz? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Chłopak zapatrzył się we wskazane miejsce. Jego oczom ukazało się zielone światło. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Nagle poczuł uderzenie chłodu. Zamknął odruchowo oczy. Gdy je otworzył krajobraz wokół zmienił się diametralnie. Lifestream otaczał go z każdej strony. Rozglądnął się szybko. Aerith wciąż stała obok niego. I... wokół niej też płynął strumień życia. A mimo to wciąż się uśmiechała. Bił od niej taki błogi spokój. Taka dziwna cisza... Chociaż nie... Szum wody? Nie... To wiatr... Jakby wydobywał się z przestworzy.

- Gdzie...

Potrząsnęła głową. Blondyn patrzył się na nią zdziwiony. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się gwałtownie na oddalającej się dziewczynie.

- Aerith!

Jego słowa utonęły w szumie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i jeszcze raz potrząsnęła głową.

"Nie mówić?" przeszło mu przez myśl. Znów ten uśmiech. Taki ciepły. Aerith kierowała się ku centrum zielonego światła. Cloud podążył za nią. Miał wrażenie, że błyszczą ciecz będzie stanowiła opór, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Poruszał się z taką łatwością jakby zielonej wody wcale nie było. Aerith zatrzymała się. Zrobił to samo. Stali przed źródłem lifestream. Fontanny światła czy raczej zielonej materii wybijały równomiernie w górę. Na stojących padał błyszczący deszcz. Cloud poczuł chłód na policzkach, gdy krople spadały na jego rozgrzaną skórę. Nigdy nie widział lifestream w tak pięknej postaci. Widok pochłonął go bez reszty. Poczuł delikatne szturchnięcie. Aerith ostrożnie chwyciła go za rękę. Pociągnęła go kawałek dalej. Cloud doznał szoku. To co zobaczył przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Jenova!

Jego krzyk bezowocnie rozpłynął się w szumie. Twarz Aerith posmutniała. Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń. Cloud wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany, ale jej wzrok skierowany był na postać Jenovy.

"Co to ma być do cholery!" Blondyn nie mógł zebrać myśli. "To wygląda jak... jak więzienie...!" Był bliski prawdy. Ciało Jenovy, a raczej jej zmaterializowana dusza, była zamknięta w czymś na wygląd kryształu. Oczy i usta Jenovy były otwarte. Wpatrywała się w coś nad nią. Cloudowi przeszło przez myśl, że została zamrożona w tym krysztale.

Blondyn drgnął. Skupił całą swoją uwagę na twarzy "kobiety". Nagle krwiste źrenice Jenovy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Cloud wrzasnął.

Wylądował z hukiem na podłodze. Twarzą w dół. Leżał w bezruchu czując, że ma sparaliżowane ciało a obity nos i podbródek pulsują bólem. Po chwili podniósł się na drżących łokciach, łapiąc nerwowo oddech. Utkwił wzrok w ciemnej posadzce. Czuł jak zimny pot oblewa mu kark. Jak pocą mu się dłonie. Z nerwów. Ze strachu...? Na samo wspomnienie Cloudowi zrobiło się słabo. Podniósł się chwiejnie i usiadł na łóżku. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Opanował trochę oddech. Spojrzał przez palce na okno. Świtało.

* * *

i...cięcie! to tyle jeśli chodzi o 1wszy rozdzial. czemu nie ma wiecej? bo na tym skonczylam pisanie ficku i narazie wiecej nie mam XP . R&R D 


End file.
